(Abandoned) The Crazy World of Magic and Dimensions
by Jautice
Summary: (Discontinued) Marcia Diaz, the safest girl in the world, was in for another ride when she heard that she was getting another Foreign Exchange Student. She wasn't expecting the ride to go across the dimensions, with her new friend Comet Dragonfly. Now they must fight forces of evil and the forces of adolescence. R63 (Marco x Star [or Harem])
1. Welcome to Earth!

**_(A/N)_**

 ** _The story will be told from Marcia's (Fem!Marco) or Comet's (Male!Star) point of view. Also, I am pretty sure if the story will dissolve into a harem, but I don't know if it will do so._**

 ** _Basically a Fem!Marco x Male!Star AU with some modified dialogue and moments._**

 ** _A few handful of side characters will be genderbent, but not all of them: such characters like Jackie, Tom, Janna, will be opposite, but characters like, Mrs. and Mr. Diaz will still be the same._**

 _ **The rewrite was canceled for "Welcome to the Good Ol' Days Moon Butterfly" was canceled...unfortunately...I still have the document lying around and stuff but never bothered with it. Only reason why I bothered to update this was to get the previous sentence out.**_

* * *

Comet (15 Years Old)

Marcia (14 Years Old)

* * *

Marcia, often shortened to Marcie, is a female given name of Italian origin, derived from Latin meaning "dedicated to Mars". Marcia also means "proud, warlike, martial". Now from that, I'd expect to believe that I would be some extraordinary thing that would've been. But of all the people of the world, there have been: scientists, diplomats, scholars, leaders.

The world took a slip from the jar and made me, the world's most organized girl named Marcia Diaz.

Being really organized may sound good for the first 5 days, but it'll haunt you for the next 5 years. Wish I wasn't sometimes, so I don't get those stupid yearbook titles of being the 'Safest Kid', pats on the back reminding me, and love letters from the robotics club or that DND club or something like that. Really annoying. Come on, I'm a misunderstood bad girl.

No-no, I'm not 'a' misunderstood girl, I am **the** misunderstood girl. Does anybody remember that time when I slammed a locker? Come on, total vandal right there. Aside from that, I'm smart. Being an honor roll student through 1st through 8th, and Freshman year, though I can't consider the fact of 1st through 8th since that was a breeze. Freshman was seriously hard.…

"Marcia Diaz, to the principal's office. Marcia Diaz, to the principal's office."

...like Ms. Skullnick forced us in our trip to New York to climb to the top of the Empire State Building, needless to say, that many gurneys were involved that...wait...wait...wait...the PA came alive. And...it called me?

Could've sworn that thing was broken. What the heck? What gives? Specifically, Principal Skeeves called me?

Principal barely has any business with me unless it's about honor roll. Unless...ugh...Did Britney bribe Skeeves again? That rat. I told her that I wasn't trying out for cheerleading anymore. She even told me that I wasn't going to her party. Whatever. Maybe it was Ferguson or Alphonzo's idea about rigging some slime bomb in the cafeteria. I swear I wasn't a part of it. I'm not dumb enough to commit vandalism, but I'm also not a known opportunist. Not that Ferguson or Alfonzo is dumb in the first place. What if it was someone who caught me staring at Jack again? Now that is bad. Someone once said I was a stalker. Pfft. I'm not a stalker. He had something on his face for 10 years straight on his handsome face. His chiseled, fine, godly face. I swear there was nothing wrong with that. It's not creepy.

But then that must mean...I'm in trouble...HA! FINALLY!

I could feel a grin climbing up on my face. After people calling me the "Safest Kid" for my entirety here, I'll just have to prove them wrong. No can stop Marcia Diaz...no one...just hope that Mami or Papi doesn't find out.

"Oooooh... looks like someone's in trouble," Standing up from my desk, I announced, "So, I guess everyone who voted me 'Safest Kid' must be feeling pretty embarrassed right about now."

Can't believe everyone voted for me that dreadful title. Yeah. And when everyone, it means the entire class...including Jack. They kept that blank stare, even when with me as the center of attention. They're staring at something in Ms. Skullnick's face...they're probably too embarrassed to say anything. Heh.

Marcia: 1, Everyone but Jack: 0

Can't walk out of the classroom without a hall pass though. That is disrespectful. So I approached Mrs. Skullnick who was putting some nail polish on her toenail. Which was disgusting. She was probably the definition of a troll who lived under the bridge. Always grumpy, looks like she got hit by a truck, think she actually did, and loads of issues and that nobody cares about. I remember she got dumped somewhere, but I can't recall. Still, she was my math teacher, unfortunately. I guess she has loads of problems...heh.

"Do I need a hall pass?" I whispered to Mrs. Skullnick who kept her little eyes on her foot, as she moved her eyes to look at me, and they looked pretty pissed.

"Would you just go already?!" Her abrupt demand killed my grin and made me yelp a bit, as I dashed away from the classroom and began walking towards the principal's office.

Passing by multiple classrooms and halls of lockers, I detoured and went to the girl's bathroom. Staring at myself at the first mirror, people would only notice me with the undeniable 'Hey-that's-Marcia' red hoodie, 5'3, tan skin, old brown sneakers, black skirt and knee socks. Not to mention I look beautiful, no narcissism required. Though my face looks clearly worn down by Mrs. Skullnick's lectures. Probably the best part of not wearing makeup 24/7. My beauty didn't need improvement, so I left and continued my way to Principal Skeeves office. As I continued my walk, my hand found its way to my chin and caused a little brainstorm.

Did I really cross out every possibility?

There was some possibility of me getting in trouble, but the chances are probably down to the decimals, probably with 4 extra zeros. Then there was either Mami or Papi giving me lunch, if so, then why in the world would they call Skeeves for this? The last possibility could be...another foreign exchange student? Can't really rule that out.

I can't deal with it the foreign exchange students every year that I have to guide through school. It's enjoyable having some girl company, but when it's the guys, they always try to hit on me at the end of the day, obviously, that I only like them as a friend. Heck, the French one courted me, and the last one kissed me on the cheek. Mami has it framed too. Well, I rejected him, it's always better to have them as friends than lovers in the end. Besides, I'm Team Jack all the way.

Skeeves finally got into view, he was a short man, probably in his early 50's, wears some business suit even though we're a government funded school so kinda negative there. I saw his apartment even, the guy wears stained wifebeaters and khaki shorts, then complains why he can't get a girlfriend. But he has a treasure chest wrapped around his arm, so something tells me he was bribed again. Don't talk about first times for Skeeves and bribes, you can't trace it.

And next to him was a...blonde...teenager, around my age fondling with the water fountain in front of him, clearly looked foreign to him, so foreign that he even growled at it. Either just foreign or just immature.

"Marcia! I want you to meet our new foreign exchange student – Comet Dragonfly." Skeeves introduced him, as the blonde backs up from the water fountain in fear then proceeded to enter a sloppy fighting stance. A sound of doubt slipped from my mouth the moment my eyes went back to Skeeves.

"I need a responsible, never-take-chances type to keep an eye on him, and who better than you…"

Skeeves better not say it.

He placed his arm on my shoulder as he prepared to say it, " **The safe kid?"**

He said it.

Maybe there is one last chance to back out from this! One last shot.

"What?! No-no-no-no! I am completely wrong for this. I'm a misunderstood bad girl." I pleaded.

But he pinches my cheeks and laughs. "You're adorable! Now I'm off to the ice cream shop. Daddy's getting all 52 flavors!" He runs off, leaving me alone with the exchange student named Comet. Classic Skeeves, always ruining his own life.

Turning my head, I glance at what he is doing, and he is biting the fountain. It was also worth noting that the fountain was beating him at it. Who even gets the name Comet? Last name Dragonfly? Where in the world do you get names like that? Better off, what dimension would you get that kind of name? No, no, play it cool, he might be pretty cool. Clearing my throat, I caught his attention as he turned around. Comet has fair skin, light blue eyes, and short wavy blonde hair, with devil horn headband atop his head. He even some red hearts for makeup on his cheeks. Wow.

Talk about glance value in one he looks pretty cute...that is all. Mesmerizing look. I can't say the same with the first impression on him. He acts like a legit "Foreign" student. Definitely from Europe, some place in Europe. I'm also betting that he is going to try to hit on me on like the last...No-no-no, Marcia, be cool with him, be his friend. Besides, it's Friday and school ends in twenty minutes.

Can't be that bad.

* * *

I never thought twenty minutes could be so tiring.

This was is going on my record book for most exhausting Foreign Exchange Students. I can't even recount the events where he becomes the living beacon of attention. First off, when passing by Mrs. Skullnick's class, he screamed troll and ran off, then I get blamed by Ms. Skullnick for his discrepancies. Then he goes on and tackles Justin, which surprisingly he managed to topple this buff football six-footer over. Then that crazy chick who has an avid fan of being **'the'** fan of everything screamed her new name was StarFan13 and hugged him for a good ten minutes before I could continue with the tour. Jeez, and I thought I was a stalker. StarFan13 is probably the one girl who wants to keep her boyfriend locked up.

Sure, despite all that, he was always smiling at me. Waving back at me. A happy aura. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. I'll love to hear where he comes, that'll probably sound unique. Yet, all this time I barely even know who Comet is, and he barely knows me. We were walking, well, I was walking, he was skipping around and just being happy. Comet is the living epitome of enthusiasm. And apparently, I'm the opposite. Maybe that is what I need, maybe that is the equation of life, some bouncy friend to bounce you right back...that was corny. Still, play it cool.

Comet jumped into my view with the world's biggest smile then recognized me, "Thanks for showing me around safe kid!"

Well, what do I expect? My reputation proceeds to haunt me even further. I gave the world's most bitter sigh and spoke to him, "Look, whatever you heard about me isn't true."

I only see Comet still acting gaudy, even to the point of saying hi to that absentminded janitor who ignored him. Despite his actions, I continued my rant, "Look, I don't know where people get the idea I'm so safe! It's ridiculous! You wear a helmet in the gym shower _one_ time, and you're labeled for life! I don't even know how they knew about it. Frankly, I like taking risks and would welcome a little danger in my life."

It was no lie that I want to take risks. Enough of this "Safe Kid" beeswax. My feet halt and I look back at him who kept his eyes locked on me. Comet only smiled...pretty sure he is processing what I had just said. Given a few more seconds, his mouth finally opened, as if something just marveled. Comet pulled out some sort of scepter...no, it looks more like a wand? It was light purple with angelic wings attached to it and a star in the middle of it. What is he doing? He looks away from me for a bit, clearly distracted, and looks at the butterfly that flew. I wasn't feebly distracted by it, but the wand he held shot a beam of light onto the butterfly. Which would turn into a monster with wings. Now according to my Biology class, that belongs to the very peculiar genus of Butterflies known as Nopeity Nope Nope. My voice reached a new octave as it roared and took a student with it, flying off in the distance to never be seen again. Made me truly question now. I would ask him calmly.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

Dang, it.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

Comet simply laughed it off at my peril, he then did a little twirl where his wand cast a rainbow and admittedly cute creatures. "I'm a magical prince from another dimension!" Then the rainbow would catch on fire and the critters would scurry away.

Now asking about his tales would either be terrifying or terrifying. But right now, I can't tell you how I'm either terrified or just terrified. You can't just be that happy when you turn something so innocent into a rabid creature that takes a premature student into its lair to never be seen ever again. Then create a rainbow out of nothing and still manage to be jovial. And magical prince? This guy is out of his mind...maybe I am...but that doesn't explain the killer butterfly...you know...when tomorrow comes, I'll tell Skeeves that Comet went back to Europe.

"Well, that brings us to the end of our tour. I'm going home now." I quickly broke the news to him as I turned around and began walking away from the scene of the crime.

"Bye, new friend!"

Little faster.

"See you tomorrow!"

Maybe I should pull up my hood.

"Bye! Bye, new friend!"

I should start running.

"See you later!"

I don't know this guy. The name Comet Dragonfly is completely nonexistent to me...Maybe I need a friend that won't kill me.

* * *

Home, sweet, home. The 12-year estate of the Diaz Household. Papi said he would buy any house that was festive, but 12 years ago it was probably the ugliest thing in the world. Best not to mention how there was once a puppy infestation that I didn't want to go. Still, the house is something to look at, you can still hear the jovial time when Papi bought the household from some old guy. I can even remember Mami's laughter.

No, seriously. I can hear them laughing. It's loud.

Maybe, Mami might've cooked something good. Well if they did cook something that good, why would they be laughing at it? Unless Dad cooked it, then I would've been laughing too. I need to cool down, after the incident with that crazy boy, I deserve some good rest. Maybe I was a little bit too harsh, maybe he doesn't understand the idea of mentally scarring a person, or how to be a decent human being in general. It would probably be the worst if he lived with me.

"Mami, Papi. I'm home!"

"Oh, Marcia! Come meet the new foreign exchange student who's gonna be living with us!" Mami said as I entered my house. I laid my eyes on the couch to see my family.

Papi was a big buff man, it was safe to say I inherit his skin and his courage. Mami was quite a polar opposite, where she was much brighter skin tone and sassier, yet somehow I manage to be sassier than her. Comet is a...COMET. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?

"Wha...? W-Wha...?" my words came out as a sputter. My eyes widened at the same teenager who made me lament him in less than 30 minutes. He was sitting down with my parents. Being happy. WHY IS HE ALWAYS HAPPY? CAN'T YOU BE ANYTHING ELSE?

As soon as Comet's eyes locked on with mine, the smile on his face grew bigger and scarier, then ran up next to me and started pulling me to my parents, "What?! I had no idea these were your parents! I just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name " **Diaz** "!"

If I recall correctly, the human body has a billion nerves and he struck every single nerve on my body without trying.

"Won't it be nice to have Star's upbeat, lively energy around the house? Mami said to me with those begrudging eyes. Apparently, I on Taco Tuesdays isn't fun at all, even she turned down the suggestion of getting a litter of puppies.

"We could've gotten that from a litter of puppies." I pleaded to Mami. She always said that it is a huge responsibility to have them. I bring this up everytime as a suggestion to brighten up the house. They may not be humans, but at least puppies don't go away and leave you. All she did was roll her eyes, denying it again.

"I...LOVE...PUPPIES!" Comet said in a heartbeat after I've made my point with the puppies. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the floor, then from nothing came a litter of puppies. Seriously. I know that this whole magical fiasco...cute puppies. Golden fur, big smushy eyes, and their wagging tails. They're so cute. Though I don't entirely trust Comet's magic or whatever, I do trust that his happiness...

Pew

It shot a laser out of its eye.

Pew-Pew-Pew-Pew-Pew

Laser puppies. Alright. I'm not crazy, but that puppies are now just shooting lasers out of their eyes. Now they're causing a wreck on the living room, destroying anything that comes in sight of the laser puppies. Shouldn't have second guessed yourself there Marcia. You knew something was going to happen. You just didn't believe yourself.

Knowing my parent's issue with pets, I knew Mami and Papi were going to alleviate the problem, instead, they cuddle the puppies and calling them names. Once Comet leaves, I'm going to have one serious talk about me, Mami, and friendship.

"Marcia, why don't you show Comet his new room?" Mami asked me as she held a puppy in her arms, cuddling it. If she gets to be like that, fine by me, I'll have to prove that I'm in no mood for courtesy.

"No." I simply replied.

"No?" Mami said, clearly taken back at my answer. "Why?"

"No quiero ayudar a Comet." I retorted angrily in Spanish, but Mami saw right through my anger, and it looks like she didn't take it well.

My comment left her stiff and in a flash, the living pits of hell burn through her eyes for a moment. "Marcia Ubaldo Diaz ¿Por qué no ayudar a tu nuevo amigo?" she repeated herself in Spanish but in some sort of hellish way.

I backed off a bit and nodded my head in terror. Her eyes reverted to normal and she smiled as I complied with her. Probably going to talk to me later. Neither Comet nor Papi knew what just happened, too busy with the puppies, and maybe that is for the best. Mami gets scary whenever I don't oblige and sometimes it's for my own good, it's even scarier when she says my full name.

Me and Mami, good mother-daughter relationship. We would do almost everything together if I'd admit. She's the closest best friend to me, but whenever it comes to making friends, she becomes so nosey. Always wanting to know if I have a best friend who is a girl and not a boy. Because she always talked to me about how her friend in high school got together with some frat boy and how she had this kid. She doesn't want that to happen with me. Yet she sets me up with boys all over the world, trying to figure out if I have a taste in some guys. Make up your mind Mami, boy or nothing. It's just that Comet may be too caught up in La-la-land and may not be interested in me. Well, she also mentioned about not having boyfriends all the time, and rather just be friends.

Now, where is the bag? I looked around spot anything that looked like Comet's possessions. My eyes only spotted a wooden chest filled with royal embroidery and etchings. It's only reasonable that this was Comet's luggage. Where he came from, they probably still rely on horses as transport. I tried my luck to carry on the side, but the thing was heavy than it looked. Grabbing the side of the chest, I heaved the thing through the floor. If that wasn't bad enough, then the puppies start firing their lasers at my knee socks. At least I'll have something to complain about.

Arriving at the guest room, it was probably cozy at most, it had basic essentials for a room: bed, desk, closet, and view of the street. It only remained clean because Mami asked me to clean it. Last time she asked Papi to clean it, somehow he managed to fit an entire bull in the room. I honestly question Papi most times.

Placing the chest safely on the floor without hitting the already dreadful puppies who kept on shooting my knee socks. I do my best to avoid them away, but their lovely radiance of both cuteness and irritating.

I turn my attention at Comet who started to inspect it. Taking my guess that he dislikes it for its blandness. Must admit, it was pretty bland with the most boring colors in the world. Mami doesn't want my so-called "Teenage Angst". I'm not that angsty, I only had one boyfriend that's it.

"Okay...I can work with this." Comet said. I was genuinely surprised. Never thought he would like it. He pulled the wand out of his pants, and a smile grew on his face. I know what that smile means nothing good.

Oh no.

"SPARKLE GLITTER BOMB EXPAND."

The room exploded into a colorful smoke. I covered my eyes to protect myself. I could've admitted it then and there that I just don't want this boy here. He might've destroyed the room, but when I removed my arms, assuming it was safe again, I saw something beautiful.

The room now resembled a castle loft at most, maybe two stories or higher, filled with that sense of luxuriousness without ever abandoning the thought of home. Clearly had the formalities of a medieval castle and teenage boy's room with scattered clothes, poorly-taped band posters, and novelties dispersed. Aside from the mess, this was amazing.

"I wish I had a room like this."

"You do?"

Yeah, I sorta do but knowing how Mami would react, it was a terrifying thought...wait...did I just say...OH, CRAP. I realized what I just said. He ran out the door, and I quickly followed him to my room where he had his wand ready all in all.

"WAIT, COMET! NO!" I shouted at him as he already in place for another magic spell.

"Mystic..."

Just a little bit closer.

"...Room..."

Almost there!

"...Suck..."

Wait, suck? Why is there a suck? Wasn't it Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand?

"...Transform!"

As I got there, I grabbed him by the arm, but it was too late. I expected the same effects from the Guest Room, instead, he spawned a black hole in the middle of the room, sucking everything of my possession into the black hole. I almost lost my balance and fell in, but if it wasn't for Comet gripping my arm, keeping me safe. Grabbing the doorknob, I shut the door, preventing anything else from falling in. But it was too late.

Everything...

"SUCK?! SUCK?! Why was the word "SUCK" in that spell?!" I spat at him. There are no utter words to describe how pissed off I am. First, he scares me at school, then he gets...I CAN'T TAKE HIM.

"I don't know! It just came out that way!" He replied hastily. It is so deplorable. He wants to fix things but only manages to set things ablaze then everyone else is happy about it. Am I really the only one who can see how he wants to make everything his stupid playground. My head met the door, but I wanted it to happen, it was an attempt to ease the insufferable pain he has inflicted. I can still feel those freaking puppies still tearing at my knee socks.

"I'm sorry, Marcia. Uh... how about a little sunshine to brighten your day?" Comet said behind my back. For a second, I felt a comforting warmth for a few seconds, then it became wet, dampening my clothes. His attempt to make me happy made me feel sour for once in my life. He can't even make me happy. I know people would possibly nominate as the "Most Helpful", but I can't even. Not with him.

I can't take him. No matter how hard he tries, he screws up. He isn't magical, he is insane, a maniac that deserves to be put in a straitjacket and sent to wherever he can't reach civilization. But he's moving in with me. He's moving in with me. I can't do anything to stop it. He'll ruin everything. He'll brainwash my parents. He'll...He'll...

I CAN'T TAKE THIS CRAZINESS.

Turning around, I furrowed my eyebrows at his 'innocent' face, clearly trying to earn my pity, when I am the one who needs it.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! IF YOU'RE MOVING IN, I AM MOVING OUT!" I screamed at him. He froze on the spot, possibly trying the next thing, contemplating a way to ruin my day. I kicked those puppies away, as I bolted through the stairs, and then ran through the front door, not wanting any of this madness.

I needed time alone. Maybe to think about this. Time to think.

* * *

She did say she like a little danger. The black hole wasn't really supposed to be a part of the spell, but didn't she enjoy danger? I'm pretty sure she said that back there. The reaction should've been more, _'Wow, Comet, you're so cool, let's be friends.'_ And a little less, _"What the heck is your problem?"_

Is there anyone in this world that sees it my way? It can't be like that forever. When I first came to this world, it was peaceful...so peaceful that it needed A LITTLE ME!

What world is without radical Warnicorns, or without monsters that need their butt-kicking, or people that need saving, or people that want a little bit of their way, or...they want a little peace? Why would anyone want that? The World ain't stopping. What is their problem?

There was no way I mentally scarred her. Nopeity Nopes aren't even close to being scary, they're pretty cute in fact, getting to know them is the hardest part. They always want to abduct you. Sheesh. She wanted laser puppies, and I delivered. Although it's that I never thought laser puppies wasn't the puppies she had in mind. Marcia wasn't exactly hyped to see me, every time I looked at her, she looked...scared of me...she's supposed to be my friend, not some victim I look down on. The way she ran from me, how she was terrified, how she never wish I was in her life. Am I not her friend? But I'm everybody's friend...except Ludo's and Tammy's...I'm a Dragonfly.

A...Dragonfly, Comet. The royal lineage of Mewni, sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves from the forces of monsters.

I mean...what if there was a little less of me instead? Maybe I'm looking at it wrong. I gotta fix that room somehow, and my screw-up.

If Father was here, she would take me back and send me to St. Olga's, the treacherous school of reforming royalties and brats, and take away the wand which I only had a grand total of one day with. I'm not a brat, but...I have to do what is right. Just like what mother always says, "At first if you don't succeed, try cutting it with a sword!"

No, wait.

Isn't it a cleaver? Pretty sure it's knives? No, wait. It's...YOU'RE GETTING SIDETRACKED COMET.

Where to find her? Now that is a challenge a Butterfly won't let down. And that means to be a repressing force of good and kicking evil right in you know where!

I gotta make this right for her, I'll have to ask Princess Unicornhead do a solid for me, and then...get out of Marcia's life. For the best.

Now, FOR AN ADVENTURE TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT!

...

...

No, seriously. Where would you find her?

Footsteps were marching on the staircase. Mrs. Diaz, who had a grouchy look on her face. I can tell. That is the same face father makes whenever I head a little south. Upon laying eyes on me, her face becomes happy in a sort of distant way. She wants to offer an apology.

"I am sorry Comet, Mi hija isn't taking this Foreign Exchange Student very well. And she isn't very moody, surprisingly enough it isn't that time of the month. Haha." She apologizes to me with the fakest laugh ever.

What is an hija, and that time of the month? I'm not a genius in this, but something in my guts tells me not to ask. That act...kinda looks like when Dad sometimes has to accommodate for my behavior whenever I break something down. Guess, I'm not so different from her after all. I need to break the truth then.

"Mrs. Diaz, this isn't your daughter's fault. It's more...of me." I told in an ashamed way, by facing my head down and looking back up into her eyes, "Don't put this on her for being kinda rude. I was rude to your daughter this whole time. I hope you understand."

She lifted her eyebrow, then out of nowhere she burst out into hard laughter. Wasn't the gravity of the situation just so intense? I mean, I still have to find where she is. Mrs. Diaz would wipe away a tear from her eye with a big smile on her face.

"No wonder why! Did you ask her out?"

NOT WHAT I MEANT.

* * *

It has been 2 hours without that psycho maniac named Comet and I've been holding out in front of Stop and Slurp pretty well. The outer borders have been patrolled well long enough. NO WORRY! Rations are going low again with the absence of the courier. He hasn't brought me the good stuff yet. Wait...there is the COURIER!

"Here he comes. Here he comes. Hey, BROTHER, do me a solid! Refill this for me!" I couldn't help myself but exclaim in joy. Yet the dastard runs off again. Then what about the sorcerer and her troll? THERE THEY ARE! THE SORCERER AND TROLL! YOU MAY HAVE HIDDEN YOURSELF IN THAT DISGUISE, BUT I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU!

"DID YOU BRING ME MY REFILLl?!"

They back away in terror, with the troll telling her sorcerer not to make eye contact. I see how it is. I'm just going to eat this chocolate bar to PROVE MY POINT.

"YOU COME TO MY HOUSE, YOU BRING TOILET PAPER!" I screamed.

No one comes to my house without bringing toilet paper. And just some 100 more days then I'll be scot-free of that Comet. FOREVER.

Footsteps behind me must be the courier with the...oh...its the one and only Comet. Oh look, he is sad. A giant frown on his face. Maybe if that was forever, I'd be happy. I can feel my eyebrows scrunch up at him. I bet he came here to ruin my day, again and again.

"Wa-ha! Whoa! What are you doing here?" I mustered the most sarcastic voice for him and only him. He, in turn, pulled out his wand, proving me right, but he made the raincloud disappear? And now more clothes are...clean...what...

"Look, Marcia..." He said sadly, a complete opposite of what he was earlier, "I'm sorry for sucking your room, scaring you at school, embarrassing you, putting myself first, and...coming here in general."

I would like to believe he was lying, that he was apologizing for the gist he has done to me today, but he was strangely empathetic for me. I don't necessarily hate him, but I thought being sorry is an impossible to him. Now I feel like a jerk for screaming at him back at the house.

"I didn't get a choice about coming here to Earth, and you didn't get a choice about having to deal with me." He told me with a genuinely concerned feeling for me.

Those words hit me like a truck. I'm not 'a' jerk, I'm **'the'** jerk. He was forced to come here, and he just wanted some things on his own terms. And he has to deal with me just being an all out dolt for just not befriending him in the first place. For not accepting him for who he was. This isn't you Marcia...you're better than this. You're better than that...

Wait...what in the world...is BEHIND HIM?! A bunch of monsters just...WHAT!

"I'll find another family to live with." Comet ensured me, clearly unknown to what is behind him.

"C-C-Comet?" I said quickly. He must've noticed my eyes just staring at something else for him to turn around as well.

"Comet Dragonfly! At last, I've found you!" Some sort of green featherless bird threatened Comet. Which I guess he didn't take very well. Also, why is that thing threatening him?

"Ludo! How did you know I was here?" He asked in return as he got into a battle stance. Oh boy...I don't like this.

The monster simply chuckled at his reply, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, That's why I asked you." Comet then dumbfoundedly said. Gotta admit that was pretty fun, I'm actually giggling a bit like a fourteen-year-old...wait, I am fourteen. The little thing called Ludo didn't take that very well.

The little thing called Ludo didn't take that very well.

"GET HIM!"

Ludo's command caused an uproar amongst his monster army, as they begin charging in against him. If anything, I should protect him, after all, I gotta make this right. I jumped right in front of him and assumed the stance of the flying crane. I heard a surprised gasp from Comet. Girls can fight too you know.

"You can fight?"

"Yeah, it's called Karate."

* * *

(One action scene later.)

* * *

Gotta admit THAT WAS AWESOME.

"That was amazing! I was amazing! You were amazing!" I gloated of our performance.

This is the only time where I punched a three eyed monster, and punch a bear, then some two headed freak, I've never felt so much fun and adrenaline in my life. It was so much better because of Comet just fighting side with me as we fought the forces of evil...I got this chance because of...Comet, the crazy bozo. The guy who I thought would ruin my life just made it better somehow.I looked at him who was already prepared to leave.

My approach to my newfound endeavor only lead him to give a faint smile, "

"Yeah. I guess we were. ...Well... I should probably go pack my bags." he said that as he started walking away.

Marcia. Girl. You won't get another chance fighting monsters or have so much fun. He may be mayhem, but he can be so much more if I can spend time with him. He may be crazy, but you can always welcome a little craziness in your life. Yeah, if he goes, so does a one in a lifetime opportunity. A lifetime opportunity to have a new friend. Besides, I need him so that Mami won't think I'm an angsty dork.

I rush in front of him stopping him in front of his tracks. "Wait! I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with us." I begged of him.

It didn't take long before he immediately brightens up with happiness again. It made me quite happy.

"Really?!"

Nodding my head in approval for him, a smile creeps on his face...and mine.

"HUGS!" He shouted as he hugged me quite hard, but it felt quite cozy to be hugged by a friend. I can feel myself even heat up inside a bit.

We start walking towards home as I wonder what will happen next for my adventure.

* * *

"MARCIA DIAZ! ¿Qué estaban pensando?"

Whatever language that is, something tells me not to get involved downstairs. I can tell when someone is taking a beating pretty hard...

"Mami, I..."

"What are you doing outside of SLURP AND STOP AT 8 O' CLOCK?"

Pretty hard. Guess I'm going to sleep right about now.

* * *

R & R. Did you really think I would do the action scene? I'll do it sometime later. It gives me a lot of motivation of continuing. Also, someone help my Spanish back there. I'm also unsure if I should turn it into a harem story...eh. D:

Should it stick as Starco, or have a decent harem?

DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WOULD BE THIS EASY?!

Edit: Fixed copy and paste errors, grammar, Author Notes


	2. I'm Sorry

**Life has been up with me and I'm getting new ideas.**

 **Sorry, but the story will no longer continue.**

 **Thanks for everything.**

 **Unless someone plans on picking it up. Contact me and we'll speak through discord.**


End file.
